


Seven Deadly Friends

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, idk if there will be other ships, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Introverted, struggling artist, Son Chaeyoung moves into a rented home housed by 7 other girls, (who in reality are demons who correspond with the seven deadly sins) after being kicked out by a homophobic father. They make it their mission to bring Chaeyoung the happiness she needs while also having her grow as an individual, and maybe make sure she gets the girl of her dreams.(Most of the time it doesn't go by smoothly)





	Seven Deadly Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Longest chapter i have ever written.  
> -  
>  Be proud of me and enjoy.

Chaeyoung isn't surprised that she's homeless, instead, she would say that she's relived that it has happened after turning nineteen and also, a year into her university studies. It was the classic situation of her father finding out she likes girls and because of him growing up with conservative views, she is disowned and thrown out like she's trash. Plus, to add on another shitty part of her situation, her mother is overseas, unknowing of what her father has done. 

 

It is probably important for you to know that Chaeyoung's mother and father had separated and divorced when she was only a young toddler and growing up, had lived with her mom throughout her life. Her mother had raised her well, worked hard at what she could for the fact that she had to give up her own dreams so she could be the mother Chaeyoung deserved. Which made her father become the breadwinner. Which brought on his feelings of being seen as the sole decision maker; insisting that her mother not work at all and just stay at home taking care of a newly born Chaeyoung.

 

Now, she has no doubt that her mother and father were once very much in love with each other, she knows that her father is a good man because never once did he hit her, never once did he not let her go through her own path into finding out what she would want to do with her life when adulthood would come around the corner, and never once did he forbid that she date. Her father had always been homophobic though, and she was attracted to females, just females, and never once did she try to make herself doubt that or think it was wrong.

 

She kept her sexuality a secret from everyone from the age of thirteen till now at nineteen, she could have kept it hidden for much longer if she had just remembered to keep her phone locked at all times. Though really, her father was never really one to snoop, it was mostly just because of a colleague slash friend at his work making him paranoid about the fact that his precious daughter could be sending nudes to men who pretend to be young but are really sixty year old perverted fucks who can't get anyone to yank them off.

 

Either way he went through her phone, and no she wasn't sexting or sending nudes but she did fall asleep scrolling through an adult rated lesbian tumblr blog and well, you must know that from that point it didn't go well. Before continuing though, let's get back to Chaeyoung's mother, her divorced mother who broke it off with her father because she couldn't handle how he treated her, it was mostly just the cliche, 'i am a man therefore your opinion is not valid because you are a woman, just get back to the kitchen', to that Chaeyoung can say probably was influenced by the same douchy colleague who for some reason her father found his opinion to be more important than god himself.

 

Her mother did something without knowing what the outcome would be but preferred her own happiness and freedom and wanted the same for Chaeyoung as she would grow up. Chaeyoung loved her mother, loved their complicated simple life together. Yet, when her mother came to her, telling her she wanted to go back to school and wanted to do it abroad; she can say she didn't like the thought. Chaeyoung was fifteen going on sixteen within a week and she didn't want to leave the town she grew up in, that she learned so much about herself from. Her mother respected that but told her that she would have to go and live with her father, and even though there was a tug of just saying no and to just go with her mother, she went with her father.

 

Three years passed by at a moderate pace, Chaeyoung became more introverted and focused on her studies. High School wasn't really a time where it was good or bad; it was just something that happened. She basically was invisible to every person including the teaching staff, and Chaeyoung didn't mind it one bit. She never urged herself to gain friends because that means that they would have to meet her father or worse she would have to be open with someone who she didn't know at all. Not to mention that finding someone to like and them like you back was nonexistent; especially when no one could ever really be out, unless they were planning to not have any kind of future in anything.

 

It doesn't mean Chaeyoung didn't ogle at girls she found attractive. Freshman year she remembers Kim Yerim in her Bio class, she wore a mask of ice throughout each high school day but on occasion, thanks to one of her friends, (an upperclassman by the name of Sooyoung) Chaeyoung got to hear what her laugh sounded like; and she would be dead ass lying if it didn't make her heart soar. 

 

Then there was Park Chaeyoung, who although they had the same name were complete opposites in personality. She liked to go by Rose and the name suited her because of how stunning she was. Rose was very bubbly as well and had unique vocals that she got to hear whenever she would go downtown to the cafe on the weekend. Everyone was really in love with Rose throughout her high school years. The last girl or well she should say woman that Chaeyoung had a crush on in her Freshman year was her art teacher, Ms. Lee or Jieun, which is what her history teacher-- Mr. Kwon, would call Ms. Lee whenever he would pop into the class to have small chit chat.

 

Now, Ms. Lee had to be a part time model of some sort, she was absolutely stunning. She would always listen when Chaeyoung wanted to go in depth on a topic they were going into or when she had frustrations on any sort of project they would be working on. She always would state that she admired how talented Chaeyoung was at such a young age and if it is something that she truly enjoys, that Chaeyoung should work to make a hobby more than just a hobby. She remembers almost taking a leaping over her desk to give Ms. Lee a kiss, sadly her common sense was wide awake and she chickened out. 

 

Those were just mere crushes, she never felt horrible that she couldn't just woo them without having to worry about the backlash of it all. It wasn't until mid sophomore year that she was presented with the first girl that would take her heart and keep it locked away for just herself. Chou Tzuyu was a new student who moved all the way from Taiwan-- alone. Instantly the new beautiful girl became popular and rolled with it very well, or she just knew how to hide how uncomfortable she really was. 

 

The thing was though, that Chaeyoung was, of course, taken aback by the aura and beauty that Tzuyu had; but what had gotten her to become so smitten was at how in the introductory of her Drawing II class, their eyes had met and Tzuyu gave her such a soft small close lipped smile. Not even Ms. Lee's smile had never made her feel as warm, or gave her the imaginary effect of drowning in cupid's arrows.

 

Chou Tzuyu had and would stay her 'it' girl.

 

Her newfound discovery of love for Chou Tzuyu didn't make Chaeyoung go through high school any differently, she passed through the remainder years like a ghost and never spoke a word to the newfound owner of her heart. She graduated with honors in art and was going to attend JYP's UOA-- (university of the arts) -- with a full ride scholarship. Her first year went by with many bumps, due to bad time management on her part and just stress towards not knowing if she was fully worthy to be where she is. Still, even through her own personal battles, Chaeyoung ended the first year with high marks in all of her classes. Summer would pass her by smoothly for the majority except that with a week away from her second year at JYP beginning, she was now homeless.

 

Now, Chaeyoung found herself sitting upon a bench inside a park in the city over-- which thankfully was the one where her university was located at; with her suitcase next to her, feeling almost like a companion. There was no urge to cry, besides it being in the below freezing temperature, she just knew this was bound to happen one day. It was almost a freeing feeling she felt along with her very evident shivering. She didn't have to lie anymore, and if she ever got in touch with her mom, she wouldn't lie to her either. Chaeyoung doesn't know the time, on account that her father busted the cell phone he bought for her; all she knows is that it's now dark and she can fall asleep here without shame. So, she lays down, forms herself into a ball, uses her luggage as a pillow, and falls into a tolerable sleep.

-

-

She's being poked, and with each minute that passes, the poking is becoming harsher; she doesn't want to open her eyes to see that it could be the police. Yet, while her eyes are forcefully shut, she hears tiny hiccups and sniffles and opens her eyes carefully. As she tilts her head up she's met with a young woman who looks maybe a couple years older than her, eyes swollen and dry tear streaks being covered by fresh tears that are currently running down. The girls hair is messy, long, her bangs stick up rather than stay down, and the color is black. Chaeyoung looks at the girls round blue eyes that no longer show white but red, she notices how her pretty plump lips tremble; and she's only just met with confusion as she sits up and straightens herself out.

 

"I..I usually come her to this bench t-to get my morning cry out but I saw you and It just made me cry harder than I usually cry in the mornings, why aren't you home, why would you sleep out he-here?" She stutters. Chaeyoung feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment and shame for making the young woman cry at seeing her sleeping. She twiddles with her fingers and nibbles along her bottom lip, avoiding any kind of eye contact, "Well, I was kicked out yesterday, currently I don't have money till the end of this week, and there is no one I could call to stay with,"

 

In the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung sees the young woman's eyes tear up but she notices that she doesn't get to see them falll; instead Chaeyoung is pulled into a bear crushing hug and feels the warm tears fall onto her neck. She doesn't understand what is happening in the slightest, she's never had to comfort anyone before nor does she really want to when she's just awoken. 

 

The young woman pulls away and grabs onto Chaeyoung's wrist tightly, pulling her up while grabbing her luggage with her free hand, "I w-will not let you stay out here, you'll come to my place and don't try t-to argue." She doesn't, even though her mind is screaming that she's about to get murdered by a emotionally distressed human being who will probably keep her head for company.

 

Chaeyoung is dragged along for a short five minutes before stopping along a big (well medium sized in reality) hill and at the top of the hill her eyes look upon a modern home, dark grey with light horizontal wood access areas, dark door frames, various windows in different sizes, a house that she couldn't imagine the young distressed stranger lived in. Yet, she is tugged again, the key fits and she enters carefully. The young woman signals for her to follow and she does it with no quarry. 

 

They enter what she believes to be the living room, long and clean white couches accompanied by dark brown pillows. In the middle sits a large dark wood coffee table that is covered with multiple magazines up top, while books are neatly put below it. She realizes that the stranger is no longer crying but still wears a sad pout, gently she removes Chaeyoung's bulky forest green winter jacket and quietly tells her to take a seat, and again Chaeyoung does as asked. They both look at each other for a short period of time, Chaeyoung trying to understand what her intentions are while the other figures out what she should do next. Quietly, she clears her throat, "not that I don't appreciate your kindness but, we don't even know each other's names," she holds out her hand carefully, "I'm Chaeyoung," 

 

A small smile appears upon the strangers face which makes Chaeyoung's heart feel more at ease, and quickly her still slightly cold hand is induced in warmth by the young woman's hand, "My name is Park Jihyo, I am sad at how we met but that doesn't mean it isn't nice that I am getting to know you, now." Chaeyoung lets out a tiny bubble of laughter and nods in agreement, "I feel the same, now can I ask why you felt the need to bring me here?" Jihyo's eyes are glazed over with sadness once again and it makes Chaeyoung want to kick herself, "Well, I just had this feeling that I had to, the way you looked as you slept there..I never want to see you like that ever again." 

 

Chaeyoung's heart pounds against her chest as she feels the sincerity of Jihyo's words enter and pass through her, she nods with understanding and squeezes their still intertwined hands. Before she can stop it, Jihyo's tears fall once again and this time Chaeyoung can't help but pull her into a bear crushing hug. She doesn't quite understand why but she can't stand all the sadness she has seen come from such a kind and warm girl like Jihyo. She hugs her like her mother always did and, Chaeyoung only realizes that, that makes Jihyo only cry harder. So she soothes without words, runs hands through the messy long black hair, caresses her cheeks with her small thumbs. Jihyo pulls away only slightly and looks at Chaeyoung with wondering eyes, they smile at each other, wordlessly telling the other thank you.

 

"I see you brought a cute one home, Jihyo, and here i thought no one would want you because of how you always cry." Both Chaeyoung and Jihyo jump apart and as she looks at where the new voice comes from she is met with a woman that only comes up in fantasies. Innocent, yet intense soft brown eyes, jet black hair in a messy bun, cute pink pajamas that fit her beautifully and allow her to get a vivid view of sharp collar-bones. Her mind is almost in a haze and the new mysterious girl only does more to induce her haze. She is smirking, biting down upon her bottom lip, and her giggle has Chaeyoung's lungs wanting to breathe that in as if it were air. "It seems your little cutey isn't all too loyal Jihyo, i can always take her off your hands."

 

She hears Jihyo scoff and pushes the seductress back, "Sana, you in no way will put your hands, mouth, or body on Chaeyoung, she is here because I found her sleeping on my bench," She looks at how Sana's eyebrows furrow together and her eyes look to Jihyo with worry, "why was she there sleeping?" 

 

Chaeyoung sat up quickly and looked at the two calmly, "I was kicked out by my father because he found out I was lesbian." The two turn back and now both of their eyes are full of sadness; tears once again build up in Jihyo's. Chaeyoung quickly leaps up and waves her hands in front of Jihyo's face, "It's okay, I knew it would happen one day, I'm just thankful that I'm an adult so finding a new place won't be difficult once i get my scholarship money this friday."

 

Sadly, Jihyo's tears slide down still and she can see sana giving her a look that she doesn't quite understand until she is pulled into a hug by both of them. Chaeyoung instantly wraps one arm around each one of them, giving them gentle pats while also rubbing down their backs as comfort. She's kind of amazed at herself and how she's able to console others this well, maybe it's a trait given by her mother, either way it is helping loads. 

-

-

Both girls pull away after a good ten minutes and look back at each other, silently communicating amongst themselves. Chaeyoung just re-takes a seat upon the couch and watches as the two run upstairs, and although she's curious, Chaeyoung doesn't plan to move one single inch. The warmth of the house combined with the comfort of the couch causes her eyes to quickly close, and so she sleeps. A half an hour passes when she is shook awake by Jihyo who signals for her to sit up, and in doing so takes a seat beside her. Multiple feet move down the stairs and she is left in awe at each new face that comes into her view.

 

The first girl is tall-- the tall she wishes to be, short blonde hair, soft dark brown eyes, and a look that says she could murder her within a second. Next, comes a long chestnut brown haired girl who somewhat reminds her of a bunny, her figure is nice, and she has a brightness to her that she hasn't seen within any of the other girls. Third girl screams sweet, her presence reminds her of glitter and soft pillows, hypnotizing deep brown eyes, cute high cheeks, and a body Chaeyoung would die for. 

 

Sana comes down fourth but right by her side was mystery girl number five who was born to be painted, sculpted, and wrote about, she reminded Chaeyoung of high shelf, red wine that had been bottled back in the early 1900's, cute freckles placed carefully-- by the gods, upon her face, and charismatic brown eyes. Sixth and last girl to come down gave her a familiar vibe, almost as if they had  known each other since they little, messy shoulder length black hair showing Chaeyoung that the girl must have been awoken by Jihyo, pale skin tone that would make her stand out in any bright room or when the sun is high, her jawline captivating as were her sharp blue eyes, Chaeyoung had a feeling that when the girl would decide to clean up that she must be a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Jihyo poked at her chin which made her realize that she had been looking at them with her mouth wide open in awe which instantly had her blushing fiercely. It made her sit up straighter and look to Jihyo so that she could find out what was going on. Instead though, she heard someone clear their throat and in turn Jihyo pointed at where she should look, and look she did. The tall one eyed her with no emotions showing upon her face, she bowed slightly towards Chaeyoung and in turn Chaeyoung bowed back quickly, "It's good that you have manners," Chaeyoung swallowed nervously,

 

"I'm Jeongyeon, and I along with Nayeon," She looked to the girl next to Jeongyeon and stood up to bow quickly to her as well, which Nayeon returned with a small smile. Jeongyeon once again cleared her throat, "Nayeon and I own this home, the rest of the girls here pay rent." before continuing the blonde signaled for everyone to take a seat, "Jihyo and Sana came up and informed me of your situation but I would like to hear the whole from you."

 

Chaeyoung nodded understandingly as she clasped her hands together, nervously looking into Jeongyeon's eyes as she spoke, "I have lived with my father for the past three years while my mother is studying abroad so that she can provide more for the both of us and also because she had dreams she put on hold while raising me," No expression came from Jeongyeon so she just continued, "My father is a decent man, he raised me through my teen years well and I don't feel any sense of hatred towards him, I have always known he was homophobic since I myself discovered that I liked girls at he age of thirteen,"

 

She let out a nervous breath of air, "he found out because I didn't have a lock on my phone and I fell asleep on an adult rated lesbian blog on tumblr, though the only reason he was snooping was because one of his colleges/good friend was making him worried that I could be sexting and sending nudes to guys I think are young but are really perverted old men," She drummed her fingers against her thighs, "When my dad saw, he confronted me and I came clean immediately, he was angry and disappointed, demanded that I leave his home and never come back,"

 

Jeongyeon's eyebrows furrowed together for a split second before going back to her expressionless face, "I grabbed what I could in terms of clothes and my art supplies into this one suitcase, I had enough money to get a bus over to this city, I never gained friends throughout high school and my father smashed my phone to pieces so I have no way to call my mother about what has happened," She takes in a shaky deep breath, not realizing that slow tears have been running down her face, "I don't know if i want to call her yet, I fell asleep on the bench and Jihyo found me in the morning and she was crying, now I'm here telling you all of this and I don't really understand why."

 

Quickly she was enveloped into a hug a strong hug that reminded her of her mother; Chaeyoung broke down. No matter if she saw it coming one day, she didn't actually think her father would be so disgusted by her that he threw her out so easily. Her mother was so far away and she couldn't burden her and have her dreams become squashed once again by her. She had worked so hard to get to where she wants to be but ended up having nobody in the one moment she really needed someone. Chaeyoung had never felt so isolated and lonely from the world she lived in, not until now. 

-

-

Her eyes open abruptly and she sits up surrounded by six girls who are chit chatting amongst themselves and Jeongyeon behind her, holding on tightly to the ends of her t-shirt. Glitter girl realizes she's awake first, she comes and bends down to cup her face with both hands, running her thumbs along her cheekbones gently, "I'm Momo, and I know that you haven't ate all day and I'm hungry again, so come eat with me." She nods instantly, lost in the warmth that emits from Momo's eyes. She's tugged along gently, not realizing that another girl is also coming along. Chaeyoung sits upon a bar stool and lays her arms against the cold marble countertop, she blinks her eyes carefully; counting them until she gets to twenty. A light squeeze to her wrist snaps her out of her trance and looking to her right.

 

Sleepy girl smiles at her, a smile that reaches to her eyes; she smiles back instantly. She notices that the girl has a similar height to her, maybe an inch or two taller, which makes her feel good. She watches the girl next to her lick her lips carefully before she speaks, "My name is Kim Dahyun, I'm also 19, and I really love to sleep." She laughs softly at the random fact and replies happily, "Well, I like sleep too, but I also like staying up through the night." Both girls still smile at each other and it makes her wish that Kim Dahyun could've went to her high school. Quickly, Momo comes back with five large carte's of orange chicken from Panda Express. She slides one to Dahyun before grabbing one for herself and begins to eat it with ease. Momo on the other hand eats it as if she has been starved for days, the sight makes her laugh.

 

Momo only looks at her with clueless eyes and her mouth filled to the brim. She looks to Dahyun for some kind of intel and without fault delivers it too her, "Momo has this ability to eat multiple times a day, have them be big meals, and still have those killer abs." Chaeyoung looks down again like she did when they first came into her view and raises her eyebrows while nodding, "I wonder what her secret is," Momo just smiles widely, "I'm a demon and I correspond with the deadly sin that is, gluttony." 

 

Before Chaeyoung can take in the sentence clearly, Dahyun begins laughing loudly and hitting the countertop hard which she can only imagine must sting. The other five girls come in and who she remembers is Nayeon begins to speak, "Can one of you tell me why Dahyun is making so much noise?" Chaeyoung only shrugs and Momo who is somehow halfway done with her second helping of orange chicken speaks up, "Well, Chaeyoung and Dahyun were talking about my abs and Chaeyoung asked what my secret was and so I said that it's because I-"

 

A loud throat clear comes in and she's met again with Jeongyeon, yet now she only looks cute instead of intimidating, "Momo, why don't you do me the favor of making sure Chaeyoung's room is all clean for her." She watches Momo shrug and nod before she walks away to the upstairs, but quickly, Chaeyoung looks back at the others in confusion, realizing at what Jeongyeon had just said, "what do you mean my room, I don't live here," This time it's the elegant princess who comes close to Chaeyoung, "We want you to stay with us, you would be a good addition, we like you and by the way, I'm Mina"

 

Her heart hits her ribcage as she blinks rapidly trying to figure out if all that she's went through today has been some weird dream, "I'm broke as hell right now though, and I'm sure rent here isn't cheap." Nayeon steps ahead, "now you see little cub, I being the great and kind person that I am, only make every one pay 75$ a month in rent, food is provided for as well unless you want special things, those you will have to use your money for and of course you have to pay for your own necessities in terms of shower, dental hygiene, etctra." 

 

Jeongyeon instantly goes to Nayeon and flicks her ear which only makes the bunny gasp and glare back in anger before going back behind Mina. Jeongyeon lays a contract in front of her along with a pen, "Chaeyoung, none of us want you to be sleeping on benches, besides from how cold it is, you have assholes out there that will want to hurt you, so sign this six month contract and stay with us," She sees Jeongyeon swallow, "after the contract is up, if you want to stay with us longer than you can and there won't need to be a contract, just stay please."

 

Chaeyoung looks at the seven girls and feels their love and their warmth, she knows these seven aren't normal; a part of her gut tells her this could all backfire but nowhere else will she find these kind people offering a room in such a beautiful home for rent so small. She gives them all a smile before signing the contract with ease and is met with a large group hug just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited on 25/01/18

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, leave a comment. whether it be constructive criticism or about how you feel. either way I enjoy receiving comments.   
> -  
> if you'd like follow me on:  
> twitter: @twicestacokid  
> tumblr: goldenboytae  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/twicestacokid
> 
> we can become friendly if you'd like or you can give me your thoughts on anything i have written or about anything in general.


End file.
